


Do We Need To Have Another Intervention, Ross?

by unstable_fangirl_of_larry



Category: Tumblr - Fandom
Genre: KINKSHAME, M/M, MAJOR KINKSHAME TO YOU ROSS, dragon dicks, sorry babes you brought it onto yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unstable_fangirl_of_larry/pseuds/unstable_fangirl_of_larry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross and Cas get in an argument about dicks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do We Need To Have Another Intervention, Ross?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelblur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelblur/gifts).



> You did this to yourself, Ross

"Ross, we need to talk." Cas says, and the other feels his heart drop. No, this can't happen. He didn't do anything wrong! Or did he? Ross starts hyperventilating, breathing heavily and glancing around worriedly. "Ross, babe? Are you okay?" Cas asks, his voice nearly drowned out by the sound of the other boy freaking out.

 

"Go on Cas, if you're gonna break up with me--"

 

"Whoa there. I never said anything about breaking up. I was only going to ask about the dragon dicks on your blog." Dragon dicks? Wait, no break up?! Ross let out a cry of joy, running around his room and looks at his abandoned computer on his desk.

 

"How did you know about the dragon dicks on my blog?" Ross asks nervously.

 

"You know I constantly stalk your blog. Now mister, we need to have a talk about your kinks." Ross says, his voice pointed and extremely observant, as if he were some sort of detective searching a crime scene. "You're always caught off guard in your own little world, bothered by no one and blocked off from the world. We're talking about the dicks, and now."

 

"Yes Cas... bit there's this really awesome ask about--"

 

"NOW, Ross." Cas nearly growls, his voice low and Ross could feel the stars through the phone.

 

"Yes Cas..." Ross says, hanging up dejectedly and hovers his mouse over the log out button. "Maybe another day, my sinners."

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go you piece of sin.


End file.
